Recuerdos Peligrosos
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Una noche cualquiera, Kanon siente como alguien le toma y le hace el amor... [Kannonx?]


**Recuerdos Peligrosos**

_Aveces pienso que es mejor marchar  
y no volver la vista trras de mi   
fueron momentos tan al Limite  
que no quisiera mencionar _

Kannon de Dragón Marino... estaba parado en las escaleras principales de su pilar... esperando quiza? ... a quien?... a Saga?... no... Saga no era alque esperaba... pero... a quien era?... sabia que alguien llegaria... pero... quien?

Mientras meditaba sobre esa pregunta, el general marino mas poderoso, comandante de los generales... se paseaba preocupado... y de pronto vinieron a el... recuerdos incoherentes...

Unos ojos rojos... mirada fria... unos labios... calidos... sobre los suyos... una piel suave... caricias sin tregua... gemidos... gritos de placer...

Kannon comenzaba a sudar... se estaba exitando con aquellas imagenes en su mente... pero por que?... quien era ese que estaba con el?... quien?... Kannon estaba perturbado... no sabia que pasaba por su mente... no sabia en si nada ... se adentro a su pilar... su privado... ya era de noche... asi que se dio un fugaz baño relajante... tengia que calmarse...

Salio empapado... pero aun asi desnudo... era una noche calurosa... asi que decidio que era mejor estar al aire libre... se acerco a su habitación por las oscuros pasillos de su pilar... su corazón latia por alguna razon de manera estraña... palpitaba fuertemente... emocionado...cosa que no habia experimentado desde aquella vez que compitio contra Saga... y cuando... enfreteo a Radamanthys...

Entro a su habitación... se sento en la orilla de la cama... y se desenredo a tientas el cabello con los dedos... y despues de hacerlo se dejo caer sobre la suavidad de el colchon... para comenzar a pensar... en que?... esos ojos...caricias que venian a su cuerpo... gemidos... de nuevo esa sensación de exitación... no le asustaba... al contrario... le llenaba de una alegria y una paz... pero con quien era?

_La vida es corta y yo sigo aqui  
mirando al cielo sin hablar  
pues el silencio reina en el lugar  
donde me amaste sin parar... _

Las sensaciones lo recorrian de manera extraña... era algo que no podia controlar... pero tampoco queria evitarlas... un gemido ahogado salio de su garganta... seguido por un nombre...

- mmaaaaahhhhhh... Rada...manthys...-

Esto si lo asusto... ms las sensaciones lo hacian pensar confusamente... ¿acaso se habia acostado con aquel que fuese se enemigo?... aquel que entrego su vida para matarlo?... todo indicaba que asi era... pero...

_Miedo a ser feliz  
miedo a tenerlo junto a mi  
sentir todo su ser   
besar toda su piel  
es algo que nunca  
me perdonare..._

Queria ir a biscarlo... una gran ansiedad de ver a aquel britanico que lo llenaba y lo hacia recordar... sabia que vivia... apesar de todo estaba vivo como el... talvez sintiendo ... experimentando estos recuerdos como el... pero... donde?... cuando?... como?...eran las preguntas que no dejaban de rondar su cabeza... hasta que escucho un ruido de pasos fuertes e imponentes en su pilar... intento levantarse pero...algo lo retuvo...

Unos labios... unas manos... una piel... los mismos de sus recuerdos... si... el era... era Radamanthys de Wyvern... o talvez su mente... no lo sabia... pero queria seguir sientiedo... con la oscuridad comenzo a entregarse a las caricias y los besos... respondiendo con la misma intensidad con los que la recibia... abrazandose a un cuerpo que yacia moviendose sobre el... que poco a poco iba entrando para poseerlo... para hacerlo suyo... como aqueya vez...

pasaron las horas... la danza de pasion y lujurioa seguia... hasta que Kannon cayo rendido entre los brazos de aquel que lo amaba... que imaginaba que era Radamanthys de Wyvern... o talvez lo era... era tan real todo... mas no quiso pensar y hechar a perder la magia...

Amanecio... los rayos del sol entraron a la recamara de Kannon haciendolo despertar... lentamente... poco a poco... mas aun asi lo iba haciendo... hasta que comenzo a ver que su cama estaba revuelta... estaba solo ... si... pero al parecer habia alguien mas... y se levanto presuroso... sintiendo aun el dolor en su entrada por la penetracion de anoche... mas seguia caminando... hasta que encontro en la sala... una nota...

**Yo tampoco te olvido Kannon... **

Si... definitivamente el habia estado ahi... haciendole el amor... y lo sentia... aun sentia sus manos en su cuerpo... aun sentia como lo acariciaba y lo hacia suyo una y otra vez...

Se toco los labios lentamente... inchados de tanta pasion de anoche... rosados pero aun asi... aun tenia la sensacion de ser besados cosn la ferocidad con lo que lo habia hecho Wyvern... Kannon sonrio... sabia que solo los recuerdos le quedarian cada dia... mas todas las noches... ahi estaria el... haciendole sentir... para que en el dia... solo tuviera... recuerdos peligrosos...


End file.
